4 de julio
by HappyTomato
Summary: Ha llegado. El día en que Arthur Kirkland, el caballero británico por excelencia, tiene que elegir entre el colapso mental o un vaso de alcohol por hora. Decantándose finalmente por la segunda opción, es rescatado por Japón mientras intenta volver borracho a casa...
1. Noche de borrachos

**Adverteishon:** La última vez, cuando me miré al espejo, no vi al sensual Hidekaz Hiramuya, así que…me temo que no soy él. :'D

Esto es USxUKxJP, o sea una cosa muy rara-necesito medicinas, mamá ;u;-.

* * *

Noche del cuatro de julio. Un hombre rubio, con las cejas profundamente espesas, salía de un bar completamente borracho, tambaleándose como si sus piernas jugaran a ser flanes. Repetía las mismas palabras constantemente.

-A…mérica…T-te maldigo…- se apoyó en una pared, rechazando la ayuda de un camarero que había salido expresamente para ayudarle.-¡Q-quita! ¡M-maldi…ción…!

"No entiendo cómo ha podido quedarse así solo con un vaso de ginebra" pensaba el joven, medio asustado.

-Te…maldigo…Am…blurp…

El inglés caminaba solo por las calles, con el abrigo bajo el brazo. Dios, odiaba beber, a la mínima se volvía un borracho sin ningún sentido del equilibrio ni la orientación. Bueno, pero odiaba el doble los cuatro de junio. ¡Ese maldito día era cuando ese idiota de América se fue! No sabía cómo podía haber sido su amante hasta hacía poco…

Se mareó y quiso vomitar. No deseaba recordarlo.

-Agh…-¿por dónde quedaba su casa? Maldita sea, no recordaba ni eso…

-¿Señor Inglaterra?

-¿Eh…?-era Japón, que lo miraba con cara de consternación. Claro, nunca lo había visto en ese estado…-¡Jap…Japón…!-para rematar, soltó una risa de maníaco y vomito, justo en los zapatos del japonés.

Dios, era patético.

-T-tranquilo, señor Inglaterra-aún así, Japón parecía más alterado que él.-Cogeré un taxi y lo llevaré a mi casa para que se recupere.

-G-gracias…-balbuceó, con el sabor del vómito ardiéndole en la lengua.- Blurp…

"¡Patético!"

* * *

La casa de Japón estaba ordenada y pulcramente limpia, no parecía un buen sitio para meter a un inglés alcoholizado y en pleno colapso traumático. Pero las costumbres del nipón le obligaban a ayudar a todo el que encontrara desamparado, y el triple si era amigo suyo.

Lo llevó al baño con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, intentando no pensar en el olor a náuseas de sus zapatos nuevos, y lo dejó allí, vomitando. Mientras se cambiaba para ponerse su pijama-un yukata negro sorprendentemente cómodo-y limpiar sus zapatos, estuvo atento a los ruidos del señor Inglaterra en su baño.

-Parece que ya ha terminado-susurró. Bajó al primer piso, y se encontró al supuesto caballero tirado al lado del excusado, y con todo el baño oliéndole a cosas mucho peores que queso roquefort.- Kami-sama… ¿Cuánto ha bebido, señor Inglaterra?-al no obtener una frase o palabra con sentido, suspiró y ayudó a levantarse a ese pobre hombre. ¿Qué le habría pasado para haberse quedado así? Normalmente, era mucho más…refinado.

-Asdgh…Am…eri…ca…Tr...ai… dor…

-Eh…Mejor le dejo en la planta baja…-habló para sí mismo, sin esperanza de que su compañero le entendiera. Tras una caminata que le pareció eterna por los pasillos, llegaron hasta una habitación justo al fondo, con una decoración simple y cálida. La luz, proveniente de una bombilla sin usar, era algo débil, pero suficiente.

Dejó a Inglaterra apoyado contra la pared, y deshizo con suavidad la cama. Hacía tiempo que no tenía invitados, y aunque ese fuera un caso "especial", quería demostrar sus buenos modales.

-¿Señor Inglaterra?-se giró hacia él, y notó aún en la penumbra que estaba dormido como un lirón.-Oh, vaya…Tendré que quitarle yo esa ropa apestosa…

Se sonrojó. ¿Cómo iba a sacarle la ropa a otra persona? ¡Parecería que le iba a…hacer algo raro! Pero…tampoco quería que su amigo durmiera en esas condiciones, hundido en su propio olor a alcohol y vomitona.

Tras una media hora intentando decidirse, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería desnudarlo solo de cintura para arriba. Total, el olor no había llegado tanto a los pantalones… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Le costó una barbaridad. Inglaterra se movía en sueños, balbuceaba, y en una ocasión llegó a agarrar sin mucha fuerza la muñeca de Japón. Sin embargo, finalmente consiguió meterlo en la cama y taparlo pulcramente con la manta; y para ese entonces ya estaba dormidito como un niño.

"Cuando no tiene el ceño fruncido es muy lindo" pensó Kiku. "Como un pequeño mochi…"

-_Watashi no baka_!-murmuró, dándose golpecitos en los mofletes. Tenía que parar de imaginar a sus amigos de maneras tan _kawaii_, o parecería un enfermo.

Subió a su habitación, cansado. Lo último que había esperado habría sido tener un invitado así…

Sonrió inconscientemente, al pensar en el rostro dormido de Inglaterra, y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**_Fin del prólogo. Continuará…_**


	2. Día siguiente

**Advertencia:** La última vez que me miré al espejo, no era el dios micénico Hidekaz Hiramuya, así que me temo que no soy él, y que el estúpido y sensual Inglaterra y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen. :3

* * *

La resaca era horrible.

Tras varios años de borracheras monumentales, aquella era la conclusión a la que había llegado Inglaterra. Le dolía la cabeza como si hubiera recibido un mazazo, no sabía dónde estaba y no recordaba nada de la noche anterior desde que había tomado ese maldito vaso de ginebra. Solo esperaba no haber acabado en un puticlub, como la última vez…

No parecía un puticlub, si no una habitación simple, austera, pero acogedora. ¿Quién habría sido tan amable como para recogerlo de la calle?

Tras más o menos una hora moviéndose incómodamente por la superficie de la cama, buscando la posición en la que viera menos el sol, la puerta se abrió cuando él estaba de espaldas. La persona que lo había rescatado caminaba con mucho sigilo, en un esfuerzo por no despertarle.

Inglaterra se sonrojó. ¿Por qué se tomaría ese idiota tantas molestias por él? ¡¿Y por qué _shit_ estaba sonrojado?! ¡E-era lo mínimo que se merecía un caballero inglés como él!

-Ay…-se lamentó su rescatador.-Le traeré un ibuprofeno mientras despierta…

Un momento…Ese tono tranquilo…Esa pronunciación exótica…

Japón. Tenía que ser él. ¿Quién más se dignaría a ayudar a alguien tan patético como Arthur Kirkland borracho?

El nipón se fue, con la misma delicadeza con la que había venido. El inglés se levantó ruidosamente de la cama, lamentándose ser tan patoso. Esperó a su regreso, con la ansiada medicina que, con suerte, le quitaría el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Japón volvió, casi se le cayó el vaso de agua.

-¿Ya está despierto, señor Inglaterra?

-Sí.

-¿Ya se encuentra mejor?-dijo, con una pequeña y afable sonrisa. Le extendió el vaso y una pastilla rectangular y blanca.-Tome. Espero que esto le haga sentir bien.

-G-gracias-farfulló, mientras cogía ambas cosas. La pastilla parecía gigantesca en su garganta, pero aguantó el tipo.

-Oh, lo siento-murmuró, mirando a la ventana.-Le dejé la ventana abierta anoche sin darme cuenta. Debe de haber pasado mucho frío.

-N-no importa. La manta hace bastante bien su trabajo.

Japón se rió, una risa suave como la seda.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra usted bien? Está rojo…

-¡S-sí! ¡Cállate y déjame descansar!

La expresión del japonés cambió a su típica seriedad hermética, y el británico se lamentó en seguida de su arrebato. ¿Habría herido sus sentimientos?

-Está bien, señor Inglaterra-se acercó a la puerta. Arthur sintió la imperiosa necesidad de detenerle, pero no tuvo valentía suficiente.-Cuando quiera desayunar, puede venir a la cocina.

-¿Crees que estoy en condiciones de desayunar?-dijo, con más mordacidad de la que quería. Se maldijo mentalmente por cagarla dos veces seguidas, ¿qué clase de caballero británico diría algo así? ¡Maldita sea! Japón solo estaba intentando ser amable con él…

Este se fue, con expresión muy seria y cerrando la puerta suavemente. La voz de América, la noche del 3 de julio, le tamboreaba la cabeza.

"Ya deberías haberlo superado, siempre dices que lo tienes asumido. ¡Deja de engañarte! ¡Nunca aceptaste que dejara de ser tu niño mimado!"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡No quiero callarme!"

"¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz, joder!"

"¡Pues vale, me largo!"

-No, no, no…-maldijo a su dolorido cerebro.-No recuerdes eso…Maldita sea…

El sonido de la puerta de su propia casa cerrándose, impidiéndole ver el perfil de América, le hizo estallar en un llanto terriblemente desconsolado.

-América…-sollozó.-Idiota…

* * *

Ya era mediodía, y el señor Inglaterra no había salido de su habitación. Japón había ido a llamarle para tomar el té con él-y de paso darle algo a su estómago vacío-pero había escuchado solo llantos, que le causaron un escalofrío. Inglaterra llorando…

Saboreó su té, intentando no prestar demasiada atención a la puerta de esa habitación y esperar. El inglés tendría que salir de allí algún día, ¿no?

Tras una hora más de esperar, Japón perdió su casi infinita paciencia y se dirigió a la habitación, temblando. ¿Por qué perdía los estribos por algo tan simple? Ni idea. Además de que se suponía que debería dejarlo solo hasta que decidiese salir por sí mismo, como los hikikomori…

Ya pediría disculpas a los dioses después si eso.

* * *

-¡Señor Inglaterra, salga ya! ¡Me está preocupando!

El cuerpo del inglés se puso en tensión, temiendo que Japón entrara. Estaba en un estado emocional que le hacía parecer demasiado vulnerable, y ese era su peor miedo.

-¡A-ahora salgo! ¡Déjame solo un poco más!-su voz ahogada le traicionó. Japón no dijo nada.- ¿J-Japón?-¿se habría ido? ¿Realmente lo había dejado solo?

Finalmente, el nipón habló, de nuevo con su tono sosegado habitual.

-Señor Inglaterra, soy su amigo. Si tiene algún problema, puede contar conmigo para desahogarse, en vez de estar solo. Creo que se sentirá mejor si comparte su pesar.

Inglaterra parpadeó. Japón apoyó la frente contra la puerta, esperando. Tras varios minutos de puro silencio, se oyeron unos pasos, y el británico abrió la puerta mirando hacia el suelo. El moreno, al ser más bajito, pudo ver el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y sus mejillas, rojas de vergüenza.

* * *

Inglaterra, ya más tranquilo, tomó un trago de té caliente, mientras Japón meditaba sobre el problema del inglés.

-A ver…Usted estaba saliendo con el señor América. Se pelearon la noche del 3 de julio, antes del 4 de julio, el día en que se independizó…cruelmente de usted, y cortaron. Bebió el día siguiente, como resultado del shock habitual de ese día y la tristeza por haber roto su relación. Terminó borracho…Y yo le rescaté y le traje aquí. Y ha llorado todo este tiempo desde que se despertó. ¿Me he equivocado en alguna parte?

-N-no. Te has enterado muy bien-suspiró, y tomó otro trago de té. No era como el de su casa, pero sabía bien.- ¿Qué…Qué me dices?

-Mmmm…-el nipón pensó un rato, y después sonrió.-Creo que si le importa tanto el señor América, debería volver con él.

-No pienso arrastrarme delante de ese idiota-murmuró.

-No quiero decir "arrastrarse", si no explicarle sus sentimientos.

-¡Pero entonces pensará que le necesito!

-¿Acaso no le necesita?-Japón sintió un escalofrío al decir eso.

Inglaterra abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando decir "no" o algo con sentido. Pero no podía. Efectivamente, necesitaba a ese _stupid_ americano, pero no era algo que fuera a admitir en voz alta en toda su vida.

Miró hacia el suelo, sonrojado de nuevo. Japón le miraba, expectante.

-Japón.

-Dígame.

-¿Puedo…quedarme en su casa un tiempo?

Japón sonrió, con una risa baja y agradable.

-Todo el tiempo que necesite. Pero por favor, no me preocupe como lo ha hecho esta mañana.

Inglaterra hizo un amago de sonrisa, que al japonés le pareció adorable.

-Entonces…trato hecho-extendió la mano.

Japón se la estrechó, con otro escalofrío. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando?

**_ Continuará…_**


	3. ¿Desaparecido?

**Advertencia:** La última vez que me miré al espejo, no vi a madre Rusia al Sr. Hidekaz Hiramuya. Así que estos geniales personajes no son míos. ^J^

Ehm…Algo de Franada implícito. Ah, y capítulo narrado desde el punto de vista de América, aunque sigue siendo en tercera persona.

* * *

Era el séptimo batido que se tomaba en esa tarde. Tampoco era raro que se atiborrara a comida basura, pero desde aquel día en que había dejado a Inglaterra lo hacía el doble.

-¡Tú, americano cerdo!-le gritó Francia, desde la cocina.-Controla esa dieta y deja algo para la comida de tu hermano.

-¡Flrrrrrp,flrlflflrp!-pasó a su hamburguesa, devorándola con ahínco.-¡Absbhrbdhsb! ¡Brbshbr!

-No hables con la boca llena, ¡qué poco glamour! Encima ni se te entiende-se sentó en la zona más alejada del sofá de América, mirando a la tele.

-¡Para de meterte conmigo, pervertido asqueroso!-devoró el trozo de hamburguesa que quedaba de un solo mordisco. Recibió una mueca de asco por parte del francés.

-No descargues conmigo el haber roto con el cejudo inglés. Fue culpa tuya.

Alfred se atragantó con la hamburguesa, con un repentino dolor en el pecho. No le gustaba recordar eso, aunque solo hubiera pasado una semana…

Aunque sin Inglaterra parecían años.

-¡Francis, no le digas esas cosas!-la voz de Canadá era apenas un murmullo, aunque intentara gritar.- ¡Y nii-san, no manches tanto al comer!

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, como solía pasar, y siguieron discutiendo. El pobre canadiense sabía que no tenía caso intentar pararlos, pero le molestaba que su novio y su hermano siempre estuvieran igual.

-Ahora que lo pienso…

-¡Anda, un francés pensando!-murmuró Estados Unidos, con sorna.

-Nadie ha sabido nada de Inglaterra desde entonces, ¿no?

América se detuvo, dejando la hamburguesa en la mesa central.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, delirios de un francés-se puso serio por un momento, algo realmente extraño en él, y después volvió a adoptar su expresión pervertida habitual.- ¡Canadá, _mon amour_! ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

El chico canadiense se puso tan rojo como la hoja de maple de su bandera. No era difícil coger las insinuaciones sexuales de un tipo como Francia.

* * *

América juraría que nunca había oído a su hermano gritar, hasta ese día. Y menos gritar en un tono tan…bueno, no había palabras para expresar esa manera de gritar sin que sonara asqueroso.

Intentaba amortiguar ese ruido dándole feroces mordiscos a sus palomitas y centrándose en la horrenda película de zombies que tenía delante. ¡Y aún así los seguía oyendo, joder! ¿Qué narices le haría Francia a Canadá para que…?

-¡_Shut up_!-gritó, deseando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Tuvieron que pasar cincuenta y dos minutos de reloj para que el ruido pasara, y para entonces América ya estaba babeando en el sofá viendo la teletienda, asumiendo que esos gemidos le iban a acompañar hasta el mismísimo infierno. Dos minutos después, el francés bajaba con apenas un albornoz-rosa- y una cara de satisfacción deslumbrante.

-Oh, ¿sigues despierto, _mon chéri_?-le tocó el pelo con un dedo, como si tuviera la peste o algo peor.- ¿O te has quedado en estado catatónico?

-Creo…-se limpió la baba con el brazo.-Que ambas cosas…

Francia rió, y se fue a buscar un vaso de agua fresca a la cocina. Pensó en el número de litros en baba y sudor que habría perdido su cuñado americano, y cogió uno también para él con una sonrisa.

-¡América, _mon ami_! Te traigo un humilde presente de la cocina-puso el vaso en la mesa que tenía el rubio al lado, que le dirigió una mirada que podría matar.- ¡Calma, no le he echado veneno ni nada! Simplemente estoy _trés heureux_.

-Normal…-tomó un trago del agua, y la saboreó.-Se la acabas de meter a mi hermano pequeño. Y bien hondo, por lo que he oído.

-¡Oh, no seas tan grosero!-Francia se quedó pensativo de nuevo, observando la mirada perdida de Estados Unidos. Lo había visto así de decaído más bien pocas veces.- ¿Echas de menos al cejudo?

América se puso en tensión.

-¿Qué dices? No le necesito-tomó otro trago de agua, y suspiró.

-¿Sabes? El otro día me llamó Gales. Dice que en toda la semana no ha tenido noticia del cejudo-el americano frunció el ceño.-Si yo fuera tú, estaría realmente preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Puede haberle pasado algo. Algo grave-Francia hablaba totalmente en serio, y América lo sabía.-Sé que es improbable que hagas caso a alguien como yo, pero sé cómo es Inglaterra. Habrá cogido una borrachera, y terminado en algún sitio peligroso o algo así. Te recomiendo que lo busques.

-¿Y por qué me das estos consejos, si no te incumbe?

-Por varias razones. Una es que me desmotiva que alguien que no sea _moi_ oiga los gemidos de mi _doux_ Matthew, aunque sea su hermano gemelo. Y otra es que, si tú estás desmotivado, desmotivas a tu hermanito. Y verlo triste por un idiota sin _glamour_ como tú no tiene gracia.

Otra vez, ese maldito galo hablaba totalmente en serio. Y lo peor es que Estados Unidos se lo estaba pensando seriamente.

-OK, mañana iré a su casa-se rindió finalmente.

* * *

La casa de Inglaterra tenía dos pisos, más el sótano. A América le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando era pequeño, y hacía tiempo que no la visitaba. Pero aún guardaba la copia que le regaló el británico poco antes de iniciar la guerra de la Independencia…

"Seguro que si Inglaterra lo hubiera sabido, no me habría dado esas llaves."

Sacó el objeto de metal del bolsillo, y lo introdujo con delicadeza en la cerradura. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero giró la muñeca con certeza.

Dentro, apestaba a cerrado. América se paseó por toda la casa, intentando no recordar buenos momentos, y fijándose en el aspecto de abandono que tenía la mansión: Los objetos empezaban a coger polvo, y había una foto tirada en el suelo, con el marco y el cristal hechos añicos.

El rubio cogió la foto con cuidado de no cortarse, y sus ojos se inundaron al verla. Arthur había tirado una imagen suya de cuando era pequeño…

No había ido allí a cotillear, se dijo. Buscaba a Inglaterra.

-¡Inglaterra! ¿¡Dónde te has metido?!-nadie respondió, solo el viento contra las ventanas, herméticamente cerradas.- ¡Inglaterra, no tiene gracia, _shit_!

Subió corriendo a la segunda planta, esperando encontrarse a un dormido caballero británico con resaca y aliento mañanero, que le llamara idiota y se cagara en su estatua de la libertad. Sin embargo, solo encontró un cuarto completamente desorganizado y varias cosas rotas y cogiendo polvo. ¿Eso pasaba cada 4 de julio con Inglaterra?

Tras mucho buscar algún indicio del lugar donde pudiera estar el cejudo inglés, un temor se apoderó de él. Tenía que hablar con los hermanos de Inglaterra.

* * *

-Precisamente por eso llamó Gales-respondió Escocia, cogiendo un habano. Tenía una expresión críptica.-No sabemos nada de nuestro estúpido hermano pequeño desde hace siete días.

Irlanda del Norte los observaba hablar con la expresión de un niño pequeño aburrido, y América no acababa de acostumbrarse a esa mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Precisamente eso, estúpido. Inglaterra ha desaparecido. También le hemos preguntado a Sealand, Francia y Canadá, Seychelles, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Malvinas…

-¿Sabes si tiene algún otro amigo o colonia?-preguntó Gales, con una sonrisa extraña. Le recordaba a la del gato de Cheshire, un personaje del cuento preferido de Inglaterra.- Nosotros no nos acordamos.

-Prácticamente nunca nos hemos acordado de él-bufó Irlanda, aburrido.-Excepto cuando…

-Ya basta, Irlanda.

Pero América ya no escuchaba a los tres hermanos. ¿Más amigos que pudiera tener Inglaterra? Lo que menos tenía ese idiota eran amigos, _damn_. Y ya no valía preguntar a los demás que tenía planeado. O esos tres se aburrían mucho, o en verdad querían mucho a su hermano.

Era más creíble la primera opción.

Se fue de la casa de los tres ingleses aún más confundido. ¿Una búsqueda tan exhaustiva y no le habían encontrado? Mierda…

Una idea comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Era una idea vaga, borrosa…Había habido un momento en que Inglaterra le había mencionado a alguien que le había "caído bien". Pero de eso hacía tiempo, y no podía recordar quién había sido…

-¡Un McDonalds!-esos benditos establecimientos siempre le habían olvidar sus preocupaciones y relajarse comiendo hamburguesas y bebiendo coca-colas.

"¡Tienes que dejar de comer esa basura!" dijo la molesta voz de Inglaterra en su cabeza. "¡Unos estudios japoneses dicen que…!"

_Estudios japoneses…_

_Estudios japoneses…_

_Japoneses…_

_Japón…_

-¡Ostia! ¡Lo había olvidado!

No le importó que todos le miraran en plena calle. ¡Japón! Esa era la persona que intentaba recordar. Si Inglaterra no estaba en su casa, no sabría dónde buscarle.

-¡_I am an amazing hero_! ¡Hahahaha!

**Continuará…**

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto…Tuve ciertos problemas de índole sentimental… Pero buano, seguiré escribiendo para quien le interese. X3

A decir verdad, la mitad de este capítulo surgió sobre la marcha. En principio América llamaría a la policía para que le buscaran, no iría a ver a Escocia y hermanos, pero me pareció un poco…absurdo, por alguna razón.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo. C:


	4. Un ambiente extraño

**Advertencia:** Lo siento, sigo sin ser Hidekaz Hiramuya ;w; Se lo pedí a Iggy, pero me dijo que hasta que hubiera lemmon con Kiku nada de convertirme en él. uwu Por tanto, los personajes no son míos. C:

* * *

La estancia en casa de Japón había tenido el efecto que Inglaterra había deseado. Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar al principio, estar con Kiku no era aburrido: La casa solía estar rodeada de seres mágicos con los que podía hablar-siempre y cuando el nipón no estuviera, lo tomaría por enfermo mental-, podía leer alguno de los pocos libros en inglés que tenía-se veía que estaría estudiando su idioma-, y si no, siempre había en la televisión algún programa de _anime _con el que entretenerse.

Y lo mejor de todo: Se había olvidado casi completamente de América. Nada más instalarse en su casa, había apagado el móvil para no recibir las molestas llamadas que seguramente recibiría del "héroe" o de algunos de sus estúpidos hermanos a lo largo de la semana que llevaba allí.

-Ah… ¡Esto es el paraíso!-se dijo, tirándose sobre el sofá con una taza humeante de té en la mesilla. Japón había comprado una vajilla inglesa solo para él como intento de subirle el ánimo.- ¿Por qué no habré venido aquí a vivir antes?

-Me alegro que le guste estar aquí, señor Inglaterra-Japón sonrió, complacido. Dejó la cesta de la ropa sucia al lado de la lavadora, con ánimos recién adquiridos. ¡Estaba haciendo bien de anfitrión!

-No me voy a quedar aquí para siempre, ¿eh?-rió.-No quiero resultar una molestia.

El británico no lo vio, pero Kiku se había sonrojado.

-U-usted no es una molestia, señor Inglaterra…-"de hecho, no me importaría tenerlo aquí para siempre" pensó, a punto de decirlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Decía cosas que jamás hubiera dicho, y sentía cosas que nunca había sentido. Ni siquiera con Grecia o China había sentido tanto…Cariño.

-¡_Fuck_! ¿Ese robot lanza sus pechos para vencer al enemigo?

-Eh…Sí-Japón se sentó a su lado, parpadeando, y cogió el mando.- ¿Puedo cambiar de canal?

-¡Claro! Estás en tu casa-sonrió, de una manera que hizo estremecer al japonés. Su cabello rubio brillaba de una manera tan hermosa con la luz del televisor…

Cambió de canal rápidamente, fijando la vista en la pantalla. Finalmente, encontró un canal donde daban _Gosick_, un anime que pareció interesar al inglés. La mano que sostenía el mando se dejó caer-ella sola, claramente-a unos pocos centímetros de los blancos dedos del británico, casi rozándolos por milímetros…

Japón tragó saliva, sintiendo que temblaba como una hoja. Intentó centrarse en la serie, en su protagonista, una chica rubia, bajita y monísima como un mochi, pero no pudo. Si al menos tuviera un poco de…valor.

-Vaya, esta _girl_ es realmente lista-comentó el inglés, al parecer enfrascado en la serie.-¿Japón?

-¿E-eh? D-dime.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No has dicho una palabra desde hace rato…

Mientras decía la frase, Inglaterra envolvió la fría mano del asiático con la suya, a quien casi le dio un infarto. Se volteó hacia su invitado, adorando es ojos verdes que lo miraban con sincera preocupación.

Mandó a la mierda sus modales, y lo besó. Fue un beso torpe e inexperto, pero increíblemente dulce, que Inglaterra acentuó acariciándole la mejilla.

-I…Inglaterra…

-Kiku-murmuró su nombre, con una expresión extraña.- ¿Me has besado?

-Lo siento…Yo…-unas brillantes lágrimas de puro nervio se formaron en sus ojos azabache.- P-perdón…

"_Oh my god_, es adorable…"

Esta vez, el británico tomó la iniciativa, con un beso mucho más apasionado. Japón sentía que sus labios se derretían entre los de Iggy, y que su corazón iba a salir disparado por la garganta.

Nunca había tenido una sensación así.

* * *

Los bombones y el ramo de flores no le habían costado tanto a América como tragarse su orgullo, o aguantar los "consejos amorosos" de Francia. Sin embargo, tras mucho pensar con ayuda de una hamburguesa doble de pollo, al final había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que recuperar a Inglaterra, antes de que algún desalmado se aprovechase de su situación.

Ah, y de paso, descargar sus necesidades fisiológicas, pensó con una sonrisilla.

Mierda. ¿Dónde narices vivía Japón? Encontrar su casa en ese revoltijo de calles era una tortura.

-_Sorry_-preguntó a un transeúnte.- ¿Sabes dónde vive Kiku Honda?

-¿Kiku Honda?-por la forma que hablaba, debía ser japonés y solo habría entendido eso. Le indicó una dirección, y América se lo agradeció con un abrazo que hizo sonrojar al asiático, y salió corriendo. ¡Estaba deseando ver a su inglés!

Llamó a la puerta, casi dando saltitos. Sin embargo, la imagen que le dio Japón al abrir la puerta fue muy distinta a la que solía mostrar: Iba con el traje japonés-América no recordaba nunca cómo se llamaba-medio abierto, dejando a la vista su pecho; el rostro completamente rojo, con manchas del mismo color en el cuello, y jadeaba. Al verlo, algo muy parecido al miedo se reflejó en sus ojos.

-¿_Are you OK_, Japón?

-Eh…Esto…_Konnichiwa_, _America-san_. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡He venido a ver a Inglaterra!-sacó el ramo de flores, y los nudillos del nipón se volvieron blancos.- Está aquí, ¿verdad?

No fue Japón quién respondió, sino el mismo inglés. Su pelo estaba completamente desordenado, como si alguien se lo hubiera toqueteado, y su camisa blanca estaba a medio desabrochar.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, imbécil?

-¡Inglaterra!-sonrió ampliamente, aunque algo no le terminaba de encajar en toda esa escena. -¡Mira! Te he traído flores, de esas que a ti te gustan. ¡Y los bombones que probaste en España, los _Red Box_!*

Inglaterra cogió ambas cosas, con un destello en los ojos que Alfred no supo identificar, y recuperó su expresión pétrea.

-Ahora, fuera.

-¿_W-What_?-murmuró el americano. Normalmente eso bastaba para que Inglaterra se reconciliase con él. ¿Tan grave había sido la discusión de aquel día?-Esto, _England_…

Arthur le cerró la puerta en las narices, sin dejarle decir una palabra más.

* * *

Asdfdsdfgfdd no hay lemmon, me temo que en el próximo capítulo tampoco seré Hidekaz Hiramuya. ;u;

Laralá! No es difícil adivinar qué iban a hacer Kiku y Arthur antes de que llegara nuestro amado gringo…Jugar al parchís muy intensamente. :D

Tengo esperanzas en que terminaré este fic, para poder continuar con el otro de Hetalia2p. ;u; Vaya lío llevo…

Chau chau~

**Continuará…**


	5. Shock

**Advertencia:** De momento, Inglaterra aún no me permite ser Hiramuya-el muy ****-. ¬¬ Así que los personajes no son míos. 3

**Aviso a las fans a muerte del UsUk:** Salid corriendo, u os daréis una hos*** más grande que la que se toma Vaticano cada mañana.

* * *

Tras el portazo, y comprobar que América se había ido, Inglaterra se derrumbó al lado de la puerta, aguantando las lágrimas. Japón no supo qué hacer, quedándose bloqueado por unos segundos, hasta que, temblando, se acurrucó al lado del británico. Este apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y soltó un par de lágrimas que secó inmediatamente.

* * *

-Mmmm…-Francia reflexionó durante un par de minutos, acariciándose el mentón. Acababa de afeitarse, y estaba extraño sin su corta barba de dos días.- Tal y como me lo describes, parece que tenemos algo grave entre manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El francés dudó un momento. La descripción física de Inglaterra y Japón le había dado pistas de lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Creo que Inglaterra está…

-¡Francia!-interrumpió Kumajiro, bajando con sus cortas piernas.- ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a Canadá? ¡No se puede levantar de la cama de lo dolorido que está!

Francia rió, con la expresión más pervertida que América nunca le había visto. ¿El oso polar de su hermano era tan inocente como para no saberlo?

-Solo le he dado un poco de mi _amour_, nada más.

América suspiró mientras duraba la discusión. Acarició la cabeza de Tony, que dormitaba a su lado en posición fetal con una hamburguesa de peluche. No se sentía con ánimos para gritar que pararan de discutir y le dieran algo de atención, como solía hacer.

La cabeza le daba vueltas a la imagen de ese Japón tan extraño que le había abierto la puerta. Había algo…Que no conseguía descubrir qué era, pero estaba allí.

Pasó media hora hasta que finalizó la discusión.

-¡Maple, haz lo que te dé la gana! Pero yo no pienso estar siempre cuidando a…a…

-Canadá.

-Eso, Canadá.

Kumajiro se marchó. Aún enfadado es bastante mono, pensó Estados Unidos.

-Bueno, mi querido América. Volviendo al tema espinoso que estamos tratando…-frunció el ceño.- No sé cómo decir esto.

-En francés no, a poder ser-masculló, impaciente

-_Oui, mon amie_-suspiró.- Creo que Japón es el _amoureux_ de Inglaterra.

-¿Amurrú? ¿Qué es eso, un solado?

Francia se llevó un dedo a la frente, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-Amante. Japón es el amante de Inglaterra-al ver la expresión del americano, intentó arreglarlo-¡creo, no estoy seguro!-comenzó a hablar más rápido y a gesticular, al ver que los ojos de América se iban oscureciendo.- Además, si lo piensas bien no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo va a hacerte eso Inglaterra? ¡Y Japón es demasiado tímido! Y… ¿América?

Se había encogido sobre sí mismo con la cara oculta entre las rodillas, como no lo había hecho desde que era pequeño. No estaba llorando, pero la propia posición en sí era extraña.

-Entonces…-alzó la cabeza.- ¿Le he perdido?

-No lo sé. Lo único seguro es que nunca ha estado tan cabreado como para resistirse a unos bombones. La has cagado pero bien, _mon amie_.

No parecía estar animándolo mucho, pero al menos estaba siendo sincero. A pesar de sus continuas discusiones, a Francia el bienestar del británico le importaba mucho, ya que en el fondo eran algo así como "amigos". Aunque con América no sucediera lo mismo.

-Mira, yo te aconsejo que te arrastres. Que te arrastres _beaucoup_.

-Ni de coña.

-¡Trágate ese puto orgullo, hombre! ¿Quieres recuperar al cejudo o no?

América tragó saliva. No quería arrastrarse delante de Arthur, pero… ¿Qué opción le quedaba? Aún no sabía seguro si Japón se estaba acostando con Inglaterra. Aún había una mínima posibilidad de volver a salir con él e intentar hacer las cosas bien…

-Sí que quiero.

-Pues arrástrate-los ojos azules del francés titilaron.- Entrando por la ventana cual príncipe, cogiéndolo por la cintura con delicadeza, ayudándole a escapar del malvado dragón japonés… ¡_Mon dieu_, da para una novela!

-¡Franciaaaaaa!-gritó Kumajiro, desde la planta superior.

* * *

Allí estaba de nuevo. Tras perderse tres veces en ese maldito barrio japonés, finalmente había llegado a la casa. Inspiró hondo, y Francis le recordó las palabras que debía decir.

-"Lo siento muchísimo, Inglaterra. ¡Realmente soy un imbécil, que jamás ha merecido tu amor! Pero, si pudiera perdonar a este inútil, sería tan feliz…" ¡Eso es lo que debes decir para que el cejudo se rinda a tus pies!

Le daban náuseas solo de imaginarse diciendo esas palabras. ¡_Shit_, no parecían para nada propias de un _hero_ como él! Él entraría en la casa en un ovni, y se lo llevaría a su planeta…

-¿Qué haces? ¡Llama!-gritó el galo, escondido tras un matorral.

América se puso rígido, y llamó a la puerta: Primero con los nudillos, y luego al timbre. Esperó un par de minutos, pegando la oreja a la puerta, pero solo pudo oír un murmullo.

-¡Pssst! ¡Por el jardín, gringo!

Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera comentó la expresión "gringo", y se limitó a deslizarse por el jardín como un insecto más junto a Francia. El murmullo se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaban, y en toda la casa había una sola ventana abierta, en el segundo piso.

-De allí proviene ese ruido…-murmuró el francés. América tragó saliva.

-¿Lo estarán torturando o algo? Se oye como si fueran gritos.-Francis no respondió. Tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras pensaba en algo. América perdió la paciencia, y subió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible a un árbol, el más cercano a la ventana en cuestión.

Cuando sus ojos azules pudieron asimilar la escena, arrancó con sus propios dedos un trozo de la corteza del árbol. No, eso no podía estar pasando con él…

-Psssst, gringo. ¿Qué pasa?

Francia no quería subir a un árbol, era un acto demasiado salvaje para un hombre elegante como él. Pero la curiosidad podía más que los modales, así que también subió, con algo de torpeza.

Francis lo sospechaba, pero igualmente no se lo había esperado de Inglaterra.

* * *

El camino de vuelta se realizó en el máximo silencio. Aunque el francés intentaba decir algo para animar a Alfred, sabía que nada podría animarle o hacerle reaccionar mínimamente en esa situación.

Porque América lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

-Canadá-dijo a su hermano, una vez en casa.- Me voy a mi casa. Tony se ha cansado de estar aquí.

Canadá se olvidó por un momento del dolor que –aún-le aquejaba la cadera, para fijarse en los ojos deprimidos de su hermano mayor. Solo lo había visto así cuando Inglaterra se había negado a comprarle una hamburguesa, o cuando Tony desapareció…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, América-nii-san?-se sentó con dificultad sobre el colchón, y cogió una mano de Estados Unidos.- ¿No has podido hacer las paces con Inglaterra?

-No…No exactamente eso-sonrió. Era obvio que era una sonrisa forzada, pensó Canadá. Sería medio invisible, pero no tonto.- Me voy a hacer la maleta, no deseo seguir molestando…

"Pero si tú no molestas" quiso decirle el canadiense, pero no le dio tiempo. Cuando había abierto la boca, América ya había desaparecido.

-América…

* * *

**To be continued…O sea que continuará. xD ¡Aún no os habéis librado de mí!**

Por cierto, los _Red Box_ que se mencionan en el capítulo anterior son los de la Caja Roja de Nestlé. xD Siempre amé esos bombones. ^J^ Y lo siento, pero esa hostia psicológica para el UsUk es justo lo que necesito hacer ahora mismo. D:

Perdón por cualquier error con el francés que pueda haber. :'D

Asdf ahora es cuando América-san se vuelve malo maloso de verdad. D: Preparad vuestros…¿tés?


	6. ¡Mon amour!

**Advertencia:** Sigo sin ser Hidekaz Hiramuya. ;u; Los personajes siguen sin ser míos. ;u; Creo que tomaré una caja entera de trufas…

Ah, algo de crueldad por parte de cierto estadounidense. No odio a USA, ni Inglaterra, ni ningún personaje de Hetalia…Tal vez un poco a Seychelles. Pero aparte no odio a ninguno. :'D

* * *

Todo parecía como si lo hubieran sacado de un sueño, y algún hada lo hubiera hecho realidad. Japón yacía entre sus brazos, con una expresión similar a la de un ángel, tapado hasta los hombros con una manta. Un viento cálido, propio de julio, se deslizó por la ventana estremeciendo el cuerpo del nipón en sueños.

-_So cute_…-murmuró, apretándose más contra él. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- _I love you, Japan_.

Recordó que la primera vez que le había dicho eso a América había sido tres meses después de iniciar su relación. El americano había necesitado tres meses para que abriera su corazón, el dulce nipón, poco más de una semana. ¿De dónde sacaría ese encanto?

El corazón le golpeó el pecho, recordando las manos suaves y frías de Japón agarradas a su espalda. En ese momento había podido olvidarlo todo, excepto a Kiku.

Lo besó en la frente, y decidió dejarlo descansar.

Buscó en la habitación de invitados algo de su ropa, la que le habían traído sus hadas de casa. Encontró una camiseta con su preciada bandera y un pantalón negro totalmente limpio.

-_Perfect_-murmuró. Se cambió rápidamente, y luego fue al baño para peinarse un poco y afeitarse. ¡Un caballero británico siempre debía estar presentable! Y más si era invitado tan amablemente a una casa ajena.

Salió del baño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que desapareció al posar sus ojos en un objeto rojo tirado en el suelo. La caja de dulces estaban aplastados en el suelo. Si no fuera por lo que significaban esos dulces, los recogería por hacerle un favor Japón. Pero significaban mucho más que unos bombones deliciosos.

* * *

[Flashback]

Inglaterra había finalizado su baño diario. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora, después de su enésima llorera por ese estúpido gringo. La casa de Japón tenía algo que le hacía sentir en paz.

-¡Hey, Kiku! Ya estoy. ¡Siento lo de antes! Yo…-se calló al llegar al salón. El asiático sostenía entre sus brazos la caja de bombones de América, y no parecía precisamente alegre. Al ver a Inglaterra, intentó ocultar la caja y sonreír, sin éxito.

-E-Esto…Me alegro mucho, señor Inglaterra.

-¿Qué hacías con eso, Kiku?

-¿E-Eh?-apretó el cartón, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Yo…Yo…_Go_-_Gomennasai_…

Inglaterra se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, casi obligándole a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

-¿En qué pensabas, Kiku?

-Yo…No quiero ser utilizado…-el británico parpadeó, entendiendo solo a medias.-No quiero…que me utilice para olvidar al señor América…-unas lágrimas brillantes se formaron en esos profundos ojos negros-Y luego me deje tirado…

-Oh…Así que era eso.

-Pero yo…Yo creo que…estoy realmente enamorado del señor Inglaterra…

El inglés sintió que se derretía por dentro. Le levantó el mentón, calibrando si besarle o no. Si lo hacía en ese mismo momento, estaría renunciando para siempre a América. Si no, renunciaría a Japón.

"_I'm sorry, America._"

Los bombones cayeron con un crujido al suelo. Las manos de Japón esta vez agarraban la camisa del inglés. Sus brazos le rodearon, ofreciéndole su protección, y la lengua experta de Inglaterra se abrió paso por su boca.

Al intentar retroceder, pisó uno de los dulces, con otro crujido. Cada uno de esos crujidos significaba para el inglés un recuerdo de su relación con América que olvidaba.

No estaría contento hasta aplastarlos todos. Hasta olvidarlo todo.

[Fin flashback]

* * *

Francia no estaba contento en absoluto. El cejudo estaba encerrado en su nidito de amor con Japón, mientras América agonizaba sentimentalmente en su casa con su querido Canadá completamente pendiente de él. España estaba centrado en su nuevo esposo, ese italiano con mala leche desde que había salido del vientre materno, y Prusia solo quería salir para follarse a alguna tipa borracha que no distinguiera ni a su reflejo en el espejo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sí le importaba poner los cuernos.

Canadá se había vuelto aún más especial que Juana…

Suspiró, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando el canadiense llegó a casa.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta, maple!-su dulce voz llegó hasta oídos de Francis, que sonrió. Su _amoreux _llevaba una camiseta blanca, con una enorme hoja de arce dibujada, que combinaba con su chándal también rojo y blanco.

Kumajiro fue el primero en salir para recibirlo.

-¡Canadá!-lo abrazó, alegre.- ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo, Kumajiro?-el canadiense sonrió dulcemente, y le dio un pote de miel de maple al oso.- ¿Francia? ¿Estás ahí, maple?

-¡Oui! ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu hermanito gringo?

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no le llames así, maple?-Dios, Francia adoraba la carita de fastidio de Canadá. Más bien, adoraba todas sus caras.

-Está bien, está bien…-se levantó del sofá y lo abrazó. Su compañero se dejó abrazar cariñosamente.- ¿Qué tal en casa de América? ¿Sigue queriendo ser abducido por alienígenas?

-Sigue muy mal…Dice que es imposible para él comprender cómo han llegado a esto, maple.

-Hombre, realmente es muy fácil saber cómo-sonrió Francia. Canadá le dio un puñetazo, que aunque resultó indoloro, convenció al francés de callarse.

-Francia…

-Dime, _mon amour_.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por mi hermano? Él es poderoso, pero yo…Yo no soy nada comparado con él, maple…

Francia suspiró, y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. El galo se aseguró de que ese molesto oso polar seguía en la cocina, devorando su miel de maple, para empezar a hablar en "modo serio".

-Canadá, eres su hermano pequeño-murmuró, acariciando aquel suave pelo rubio.-Tienes mucha influencia sobre él, aunque no lo parezca o a veces te ignore, siempre se le queda algo de lo que has dicho en ese diminuto cerebro suyo de adicto a las hamburguesas.

-¿Tú crees? Da la impresión de que todo lo que le digo para consolarle le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro, maple…

-Venga, Matthew-le besó el pelo, haciendo sonreír levemente al canadiense. Siempre sonreía cuando le llamaba por su nombre humano.-Créeme. Os conozco desde que erais enanos. América es _trés estupide_, pero estoy seguro de que te hará caso y saldrá de esta.

Se besaron, un beso dulce, inocente y corto. Canadá abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Kumajiro irrumpió en la sala con el bote vacío.

-¡Eh! ¿Has traído más miel de maple?

-¿Ya te la has acabado, Kumajiro?-su rizo se movió graciosamente sobre uno de sus ojos.- ¡No te voy a comprar más hasta mañana, maple!

-¡Jo!-Canadá se arrodilló al lado del oso, sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el morro, como si fuera un niño. Por alguna razón, ver aquella escena le creó un sentimiento extraño a Francia, como una idea vaga no perfilada del todo…

Siguió con esa sensación hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Canadá llevaba su pijama favorito, uno blanco con hojas de maple rojas. _Ma_ _mère_, sí que le gustaba esa guisa, pensó el francés.

-Buenas noches, Francia-murmuró, con voz somnolienta. Hoy ninguno de los dos-increíblemente, Francis tampoco-tenía ganas de sexo.

-_Bonne nuit, mon cher Matthew_-le dio un delicado beso, y le deseó que soñara con cosas hermosas.

Y de repente, en plena madrugada, esa idea, esa magnífica idea surgió en su mente.

* * *

Ay…A saber qué estará preparando este Francis. Algo pervertido seguro, daze. xD

Buano, me da que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que nuestro galo está tan enamorado que no necesita sexo todas las noches. Lo cual espero que sea una buena noticia, maple. :'D

Si me he equivocado con el francés, el inglés, el checoslovaquio, o lo que sea…Lo siento muchísimo, daze. ;u;

Hasta pronto~


	7. Emily

Holiwis! Aquí Happy-chan por fin con un nuevo capítulo de este dramático fic!

Noruega: Mucho quejarte de que la gente tarda mucho en escribir, pero has tardado como un mes en actualizar esto. ¬¬

Cállate y vuélvete a Oslo. ¬¬

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no son míos, las torturas que sufren sí lo son. :'D Aparición de Nyo!América (Emily), un poco OCC tal vez porque no sé cómo es. Me disculpo de antemano. Ningún país ha resultado herido en esta ida de la olla. Capítulo cortito.

* * *

Bueno, para serse sincero así mismo, eran dos ideas. La segunda no la iba a llevar a cabo hasta pasado un tiempo. La primera, presentarle una ex "amiga" suya para ver si se llevaban bien y congeniaban. La reacción de Canadá fue extraña.

-¿C-Cómo que una antigua _amiga_ tuya, maple?-dijo, mirándole fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes. Francis no lo podía creer. ¿Canadá, su querido e inocente Canadá estaba celoso?

-_Mon amour_, la llamaré para que se acueste con América, no conmigo. Tengo todo lo que necesito contigo-lo abrazó por detrás, plantándole un beso en la oreja como táctica para convencerlo. Funcionó. Matthew sonrió, sonrojado hasta la punta de su rulo, y le dio vía libre.

La chica en cuestión era Emily, una estadounidense que Francia había conocido en una de las reuniones que convocaba América para tonterías. Teniendo en cuenta cómo era, podría ser la segunda alma gemela del gringo-y de paso, hacer que este último dejara de robarle descaradamente a su Canadá-.

Por suerte, aún guardaba su número en la memoria-como la de casi todas las chicas a las que no había conseguido llevarse a la cama antes de su relación con Canadá-, así que llamó. Estaba plenamente convencido de que con su eficaz labia podría convencerla. Tras siete minutos de espera, finalmente alguien atendió.

-¿Hola? ¿Emily?

-¿Sí?-tenía voz algo somnolienta, pero parecía ser ella.- ¿Quién es?

-¡Soy Francis!-dijo, recalcando su acento francés.-El _enfant _que conociste en…

-¡Anda, _you're the_ francés _guy_! _How are you_?-continuó soltando grititos. Ahora Francis recordaba por qué no había llegado a acostarse con ella: Era un _petit_ cargante.

-Estoy bien, estoy _très bien_…Pero hay una cosa que quería pedirte, si no es molestia, _bien sûr_…Me gustaría presentarte a alguien, un amigo mío con el que creo que te llevarías bien.

-Oh, _so great_!-vaya, no había costado nada convencerla.- ¿Le gustan las _hamburgers_?

-Muchísimo-aseguró el francés, pensando en los kilos y kilos de hamburguesas que comía Alfred al día. Debía de estar hecho todo un torrezno.

-¿C-Cómo ha ido?-Canadá le dirigió una mirada preocupada. Y no solo por su hermano.

Francis solo le dijo una simple frase, acompañada de un guiño del ojo y una sonrisa brillante.

-La operación "Recuperar al gringo" está en marcha, _mon amour_.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo perdido llevaba en esa casa? No tenía ni idea. Solo sabía que Agosto no debía estar lejos, mientras que con cada día Arthur se alejaba más de él. Cada día que pasaba era un día que su británico pasaba con Japón, amándole como antes hubiera hecho con él…

Mierda, ya empezaba a volverse un ñoño. Canadá ya le había dicho que olvidara totalmente al inglés, que no tenía caso seguir dándole tantas vueltas. Pero, ¿cómo iba a parar? Simplemente, no conseguía pasar un día sin pensar en…

El sonido de su móvil sonando le asustó. Lo alcanzó en medio de los restos de envoltorio del McDonald's, cogiéndolo con desgana.

-¿Francia? ¿Qué _shit_ quieres?

-Hola, gringo _deprimé_, yo también adoro hablar contigo-parecía algo molesto.- ¿Está bien ordenada tu casa?

-¿Y eso qué te importa, pervertido?

-Dentro de poco irá una amiga mía a visitarte, más te vale que esté bonita y… América, ¿estás ahí?

-¿Me has contratado a una prostituta?

Francis suspiró. Debió haberse esperado algo así.

-No. Escucha, tienes una oportunidad de salir en esa vida de _megde_ que llevas desde que te dejó el cejudo. ¿La vas a desaprovechar, siendo tan heroico como eres?

El estadounidense se lo pensó un rato. La palabra _heroico_ había sido tremendamente acertada, pues le dio unos pocos ánimos.

Francis esperó expectante la frase que concluiría la primera parte de su magnífico plan. El gringo suspiró, y dos minutos después mencionó la frase clave:

-_It's OK_.

-_Parfait_! Ve arreglándote un poco y esas cosas. No querrás darle una mala impresión a Emily, ¿verdad?

-Francis-Alfred pronunció su nombre quedamente.

-¿Eh? Dime.

-¿Por qué haces esto? _You hate me a lot_.

-Lo sabes perfectamente-sonrió.-Todo esto lo hago por la felicidad de Canadá.

Otro silencio. El francés ya iba a colgar, cuando escuchó un levísimo murmullo detrás del micrófono.

-Gracias por hacerle feliz, Francis.

Emily, nada más entrar en la casa, notó el leve olor a hamburguesa del salón. Lo aspiró con gusto: ¡Amaba ese olor!

-¡Vaya! Qué casa más chula tienes-admiró un cuadro de la estatua de la libertad.-Aunque Francis dijo que eras un zopenco decorando.

-Francis dice muchas tonterías-masculló América. Se había lavado la cara y maquillado las ojeras. Pero no podía simular todo el rato su espalda encorvada ni parte de su expresión agria, así que cuando la jovencita le preguntó, el solo respondió secamente.

-Es que estoy un poco enfermo desde hace unos días.

-¡Pues cómete una hamburguesa!-el comentario le sacó una sonrisa fugaz.-Son lo mejor que hay cuando te sientes mal.

-Lo sé, pero a veces ni eso funciona y tengo que tomar las medicinas de mi hermano. _Mother of god_, son lo más asqueroso que ha tomado mi heroica garganta en toda su vida.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¡Los medicamentos son para muermos!-rió, sentándose en el sofá. Bueno, tampoco era tan desagradable estar con ella, no como América pensó en un primer momento. De hecho, era muy agradable…Tal vez Francia hubiera hecho algo bueno por él, después de todo.

-_Do you like…comics_?-la pregunta de oro. Emily lo miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, no están nada mal. De hecho, diría que sí, ¡_I love it_! No entiendo cómo mi prima Alice pueda preferir un té y un libro a una buena hamburguesa y un cómic…

Eso le recordó a Arthur, pero de otra forma. A las facetas que no le gustaban de él. Y pensar así, en que se había quitado de encima sus riñas, su comida y su insistencia en que tomara té en vez de café, le reconfortó un poco.

* * *

OK, dije que América se volvería malo…Pero aún no. Aún tienen que pasar uno o dos capis para que todos os caguéis en su madre.

Islandia: ¿En serio vas a cumplir eso? Si te encanta América.

LO SÉ. ;W; Pero yo soy como la autora de _Delirium_, me encanta sufrir.

Noruega: Eso se llama masoquismo.

¡Calla! ¬¬

¿Review? :D

Chau chau, da ze!


	8. Campanas vestidas de lágrimas

¡Hellow aguein! Aquí vuelvo, escribiendo el fic más Asakiku y destroza UsUk de la historia de Fanfiction…Megushta.

En fin, escribo esto desde el PC del instituto, soy _unah rebeldeh_. O sea.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes, sus rulos y su sensualidad no son míos aún. Estoy en proceso de planificación del rapto a Hidekaz Hiramuya. Violencia hacia cierto japonés, y cagadas en la madre que parió a América por cosas que me costará escribir.

Ah, y la historia avanza un porrón de tiempo más delante de golpe, espero que me perdonéis. Intentaré que todo se entienda.~

-Con respecto a lo que sucede en Notre Dame, nunca estuve allí, así que no sé cómo es. Perdonadme. ;A;-

¡Dentro capítulo!:

* * *

**[4 de octubre de XXXX]**

_¡¿C-Cómo se atreve?!_

_Lo voy a matar. _

_Voy a matar a ese jodido galo. _

_Y su muerte va a ser lenta y muy, muy dolorosa…_

-¿Inglaterra?-murmuró Japón detrás de él, al ver su expresión enojada.- ¿Qué es esa carta?

Su pareja no respondió. El nipón se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima de su hombro, y leyó el papel, rosa claro con florituras varias y una letra elegante:

_Francis Bonnefoy, representante de la República Francesa, y Matthew Williams, representante de Canadá, se congratulan en invitarles a su unión matrimonial el 20 de diciembre en la iglesia de Notre Dame de París._

_Esperamos que vengan a la velada y disfruten del banquete y la exquisita decoración al estilo de la época victoriana francesa, elegida expresamente por el novio, y les deseen una larga unión a los recién casados. _

Japón sonrió levemente. Por eso su querido inglés estaba tan enfadado, ¡Francis finalmente iba a casarse con Matthew! No recordaba bien quién era, pero seguía siendo una buena noticia.

-Arthur, ¿por qué estás así? ¡Es una noticia genial!

-Ese maldito francés _son of a bitch_…-Japón frunció el ceño, enojado.-Lo siento, Kiku. Pero sabes que no me gustaba que Matti saliera con ese pervertido, y ahora encima van, y me mandan una invitación a su boda. Serán caraduras…

El japonés lo abrazó por detrás dulcemente, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del inglés y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. Tras cuatro meses viviendo juntos, había aprendido formas de hacer sonreír al siempre malhumorado inglés, que entrelazó los dedos que su mano restante con las de Kiku.

Este le miró, con una expresión suplicante en sus ojos negros. No hacía falta que formulara la pregunta con palabras.

-…Vale, iremos.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en la otra punta del mundo, el hermano gemelo de la "_novia_" leía exactamente las mismas palabras que Inglaterra, entrando también en un estado de shock. Principalmente porque no conseguía recordar quién demonios era "Matthew Williams".

-Mmmm…Me suena un montón-dijo Emily, que estaba sentada a su lado en el McDonalds. Comía un _McFlurry _a modo de postre tras una gran hamburguesa con bacon.

-Que te suene no me sirve mucho-rió. Una carcajada un poco hueca, pero al fin y al cabo era una risa. - _Well_, ver al pervertido de Francis comprometiéndose a ser fiel es un espectáculo digno de ver.

Los dos rieron ruidosamente, acaparando las miradas molestas de algunos clientes del recinto. Pero no les importó, como todas las veces que lo habían hecho.

De repente, el semblante de Emily cambió a uno mucho más inseguro. Bajó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco.

-Hey, Alfred…

-_Tell me_-cogió una coca-cola, de la que aún quedaba media botella.

-¿Podría ir yo contigo a la boda de tu amigo?

Escupió la coca-cola de repente, tosiendo. La mirada entristecida de Emily le partió el alma. Era una chica genial: se habían vuelto colegas inseparables, tenían casi todo en común-ir de compras no entraba en ese todo, que conste-y siempre conseguía animarle tras pasarse días encerrado en casa…

Ah, y creía en los aliens, cosa que _otra cierta persona_ no hacía.

Pero aún así, no se veía yendo a una boda con ella. Los tratarían como _pareja_, cosa que no eran en absoluto. Aunque más de una persona lo hubiera pensado ya, no se sentía con fuerzas para…Algo así.

Sin embargo, no estaba hablando de salir con ella. Solo sería ir a una fiesta para celebrar que Francis por fin estaba más o menos enderezado.

-Sí, claro que puedes.

-Si no puede ser no pasa nada, Alfie.

-No, sí que iremos-sonrió, decidido.- ¡Así verás que el zopenco decorando es Francis, y no yo!

Rió. Otra risa algo falsa, pero era algo.

* * *

Llegaron bastante tarde, cuando la gran parte de la ceremonia ya había tenido lugar. América tuvo que admitir que el zopenco era él, por una vez. Francia había hecho maravillas con su querida iglesia. Rosas rojas, blancas, azules…Y hojas de maple.

-… ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo!-gritó, asustando a Emily.- ¡_Matthew Williams_ _is my brother_! Hahaha, lo olvidé otra vez~-su tono era cantarín y despreocupado, acorde con la fiesta. Su compañera se alegró de verlo tan feliz.

-¿Tienes un _brother _y no te acuerdas de su nombre?-América asintió.- ¡Anda, como yo! Tengo una hermana melliza, pero nunca recuerdo cómo se llama.

Los dos rieron, y sus carcajadas atrajeron varias miradas de molestia. Justo como en el McDonalds, no les importó en absoluto.

-¡Alfred, Emily, _mes amies_!-Francia surgió de entre la multitud, atraído por las risotadas de la pareja de americanos. Sonreía, por primera vez se alegraba de ver a Alfred.- ¿Estáis disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Sí, todo es muy guay…_But_ no hay hamburguesas-protestó Emily, frunciendo el ceño.-No sé cómo has atraído tanta gente si no hay _hamburguers_…

-Con mi encanto, _mademoiselle_. Y el de mi querido Matthew…-miró rápidamente a la multitud, buscando a su futuro marido.- ¡Mattie!-Emily y América miraron en esa dirección, la primera sin ver absolutamente a nadie más que a dos hombres que hablaban con el aire.

Poco a poco distinguió una silueta casi imperceptible, que se acercaba a ellos con paso torpe. Un chiquillo rubio de ojos azules, con un cierto parecido a Alfred y que estaba vestido de gala.

-¿Ves, cariño? Te dije que el gringo-codazo del canadiense-vendría. ¡Y con una preciosa mujer!

-Hola, maple…

Francia los presentó a ambos, sonriente. Emily empezó a hacer preguntas, como cuándo se habían conocido o cómo le había pedido la mano. Las típicas preguntas que hacían las mujeres.

En cambio, América no dijo una sola palabra. Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en el sitio donde había estado Matthew hablando con unos invitados.

No eran unos invitados cualquiera.

Inglaterra tenía el brazo rodeando la cintura de Japón, y ambos sonreían sumergidos en un aura de felicidad. El americano sintió que le habían dado una patada en el estómago. Bueno, una no, varias. Su intestino se revolvió, y sentía como la comida le subía por la garganta y le picaban los ojos.

¿Así era el desengaño?

Se fue a paso ligero a algún sitio, cualquiera donde pudiera estar lejos de esa maldita pareja. Hasta el mismo infierno estaba bien para él.

* * *

Japón nunca se había sentido bien rodeado de mucha gente. Durante su etapa de aislamiento, se había acostumbrado a estar solo, tal vez en compañía de Holanda algunos minutos, pero nada más. Desde entonces había estado intentando superar esa época, pero era complicado.

-Kiku, ¿_are you OK_?-le preguntó Inglaterra, preocupado.-Estás un poco pálido.

-Eh…Sí, perdona. Solo estoy algo agobiado…

-Mejor sal un poco, ¿vale? Yo estaré esperando aquí.

Japón sonrió, agradecido. ¡Arthur podía ser tan lindo y caballeroso cuando quería!

Salió de la Notre Dame apretujándose contra la gente. Por suerte, se habían quedado cerca de la salida.

Cuando por fin pudo respirar el aire fresco y puro de París, se fijó en una sombra a la izquierda de la catedral, replegada sobre sí misma. Podría haberlo tomado por un mendigo, pero intuía quién era. Ese mechón anti-gravedad era bastante inconfundible.

-¿Señor América?

La sombra le miró, asustada. Sus ojos azules reflejaron odio al verle.

-Ah. Hola, Japón.

Algo le decía que saliera corriendo, y asimilaba a América como un lobo dispuesto a atacarle. Tragó saliva, algo nervioso.

-¿Q-Qué le ocurre?-"me está asustando" quiso decir. Y era verdad, en ese mismo momento América le daba casi tanto miedo como Rusia.

-¿Por qué tenías que entrometerte, eh? ¿Por qué le rescataste aquel día?-se acercó a Kiku lentamente, mientras que este sentía los pies de plomo. Lo agarró por el cuello del traje, alzándolo de tal manera que sus pies no tocaban ya el suelo.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Japón se revolvió, intentando darle alguna patada al americano que le doliese lo suficiente para soltarle. Mientras, su contrincante siguió hablando.

-Todo estaba bien, solo habíamos tenido una pequeña riña, ¡y tú vas y le dices…lo que sea que le dijiste, joder!-lo zarandeó, sin molestarse en controlar su fuerza, y lo tiró al suelo.-Eres…Eres lo peor. ¡Lo peor!

Por fin, Kiku reunió el valor para enojarse e intentar responder.

-S-Señor América, no creo que tenga derecho a…

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! ¡Tú eres el que ha jodido mi existencia! ¡Todo es tu jodida culpa!

-¡Tal vez, si hubiera tratado mejor al señor Arthur, no se habría enamorado de otra persona!-espetó Japón, haciendo explotar cada palabra en los oídos de América. No había conseguido controlarse. La sarta de cosas absurdas que le decía el estadounidense había sido superior a su miedo y su paciencia juntos.

Sin embargo, apenas unos instantes después, se arrepintió.

El rubio lloraba, con una mezcla de tristeza, rabia, odio y rencor. Le miraba con todas esas emociones juntas, arremolinadas y transformadas en gotas saladas que escurrían lentamente por sus mejillas. Japón le oyó murmurar algo, pero no le entendió.

-¡Kiku! ¡Kiku!-la voz de Inglaterra sonaba lejana, pero estaba apenas a unos pocos metros de allí.

América se retiró rápidamente, camuflándose entre las sombras de la noche recién cerrada y dejando a un Japón tembloroso y extrañado. El americano no llegó a ver cómo el asiático le decía a Inglaterra que estaba bien, que solo era un pequeño ataque de ansiedad, y las arrugas de su traje eran pura casualidad. Ni llegó a ver cómo se besaban y se iban de la mano.

Ya había visto y oído cosas suficientes para un buen tiempo. Había sido realmente estúpido. Había pegado a Japón, había llorado delante de este, y ahora mismo su hermano le estaría buscando por todas partes, muerto de preocupación.

Realmente, no había sido el final feliz que le deseaba a un día de bodas.

* * *

;A; LO SIENTO, AMÉRICA. LO SIENTO. PERDÓNAMEEEEEEE. TE COMPRARÉ TODAS LAS HAMBURGUESAS QUE DESEES, PERO PERDÓNAME. POR DIOS, NO ME ODIES NI ME METAS EN GUANTÁNAMO, QUE YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON EL INSTITUTO DE LOS CATAPLINES. ;A;

OK, tras todo este paripé…Estoy triste. Escribí este capítulo escuchando "Everybody hurts", la versión de Avril Lavigne, que le pega muchísimo al América de esta historia, y con la que me siento muy identificada últimamente. Y eso, junto con que mi gatito está ingresado en la veterinaria… Lloré como una posesa. T_T

JOÉ, ENTENDEDME, QUE A MÍ ME CAE BIEN EL AMERICANO GORDO.

Francia por fin ha sentado cabeza. :'D Con Matthew, como amo el Franada.~ ¡Regocijaos, porque por una vez, lo de ser fiel va a ser verdad! Honhonhonhon!

Vale, no tengo los ánimos muy altos. x3 Lo siento de veras.

Chau chau~


	9. Rusos caníbales y almohadas americanas

Agh. Lágrimas. Lo sé. He tardado mucho. *Happy se retuerce* Pero…He suspendido. Tengo el cuarto lleno de bichos. En fin. Ahora adelantaré más.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos ni gano dinero con ellos. Ojalá. Capítulo AÚN más corto de lo habitual. Lo siento de veras. Ya me animaré mientras escribo. x3

* * *

Inglaterra había notado un ligero cambio en la actitud de Kiku desde la boda. En los últimos meses el moreno había estado más nervioso, y alguna vez o había oído tener pesadillas que sonaban bastante desagradables. Arthur sabía perfectamente que le pasaba algo a su querida pareja, y sin embargo, nunca encontraba el momento para preguntárselo. El nipón siempre hacía algo para esquivar las preguntas del otro.

Hasta que un día se hartó.

-Japón.

-Dime, Inglaterra-estaba haciendo origami en el salón, aparentemente muy concentrado.

-¿Pasó algo en la boda de Francis y Matth?

El papel se arrugó ligeramente, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño. Lo había puesto nervioso. Eso significaba que evidentemente, había pasado algo.

-No. En absoluto-Kiku le sonrió, podría haber parecido una sonrisa sincera. Podría.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Por la Reina, Kiku, dime de una _fucking_ vez qué pasó allí-golpeó la mesa, justo delante de él, que soltó el trocito de papel que futuramente iba a ser una grulla. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, inseguro. Ya no tenía sentido decir que no había pasado nada, a juzgar por la cara del británico. Y si no le decía nada ahora, ¿qué pensaría? ¿Qué le había engañado con otro? La sola idea a sí mismo le parecía totalmente absurda, pero tal vez a Arthur no.

-…Arthur…-suspiró.-Está bien. Te lo contaré. Pero prométeme que no harás una estupidez.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué haría yo una estupidez?-Japón hizo una mueca, y el rubio se sentó en la mesa sin preguntar más.

Todo fue mucho más rápido y sencillo de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera esperado. Las palabras salieron de la boca de Kiku con calma y fluidez, aunque un poco temblorosas en algunas ocasiones. Inglaterra solo fruncía el ceño, sin interrumpirle.

-…A ver si lo he entendido-dijo al final.- ¿América te agredió en la boda?

-Lo intentó, pero…

-Dices que te lanzó al suelo-su voz sonaba peligrosamente tranquila.-Eso es agresión.

-Pero…-no había nada que negar. La idea de que Estados Unidos había agredido a su nueva pareja por celos ya estaba asentada en la mente de Inglaterra, que empezaba a pensar en extirparle Washington D. C. y darle uno de sus scones para que sufriera una agonía lenta y dolorosa.

Sin embargo, tuvo que detener sus pensamientos. Le había prometido a Kiku que no haría ninguna estupidez, y eso tenía pinta de estupidez. Pero necesitaba descargarse con alguien. ¿En quién podía confiar para insultar al imbécil de su ex-novio? Canadá no valía, estaba viviendo la _crazy life_ con Francia en su luna de miel, que tampoco valía. Y sus hermanos, excepto Irlanda, eran unos capullos. Pero Irlanda era demasiado crío para no irse de la lengua…

Terminó llamando a Francia igualmente.

-_Oui, mon amie Angleterre_?-parecía feliz. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo cojones no lo iba a estar, si estaba de luna de miel con la criatura más pasiva del mundo?

-_You, stupid frog_-gruñó.-Tengo que contarte algo, y necesito que me ayudes a solucionarlo sin amputar una capital en el camino.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios meses, y América sabía que la Navidad estaba cerca. Lo que ignoraba era en qué día vivía, que tampoco tenía demasiada importancia. Sabía que estaba consiguiendo superar lo de Inglaterra, o eso pensaba con Emily. La chica le distraía de cualquier preocupación y siempre tenían un tema del que hablar, siempre distinto. Y se le pasaban los días volando, lo que Canadá le había dicho que pasaría cuando se distrajera del asunto sobre Iggy.

-_I love it_!-chilló Emily, al recibir una almohada de la bandera estadounidense, de premio por coger todos los patitos en un puesto del parque de atracciones.- ¡Es _beautiful_! ¿Verdad, Alfred?

El americano soltó una de sus sonoras carcajadas, asustando al niño que tenían detrás.

-¡_Yes_, es lo mejor que podrías haber escogido! ¡Eres muy buena en esto, Emily!

La chica se puso de puntillas e hinchó el pecho, orgullosa de sí misma, y profirió una risa igual de ruidosa que la de su compañero.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Alfred? ¿Nos vamos ya? Igual nos da tiempo a ir al McDonadls antes de que mi hermana crea que me han secuestrado unos rusos caníbales.

El chico volvió a reír, aunque sabía que Alice, la chica británica y hermana mayor de Emily, era perfectamente capaz de pensar cosas así.

-Bueno, pues vamos al McDonadls-sonrió, viéndola achuchar la almohada con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Era una chica tan guapa, y adorable, y genial!

En el recinto, sus dos teléfonos sonaron a la vez, con el himno de los Estados Unidos como tono de llamada. Emily respondió primero: Un mensaje de su hermana, para saber dónde estaba y con quién.

-"_Im in d mcdnls with Alfie_". Listo-rió, después de recitar en voz alta, y enviando el mensaje.-Ahora _you_.

El americano asintió, y palideció mortalmente al ver quién le había enviado el mensaje. Y sobre todo, al leerlo.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland. 20 de Diciembre de XXXX. 19:47

En la mi antigua casa, el 24 de Diciembre. Sé que tienes las llaves.

_Bye._

* * *

Agh, me ha encantado terminarlo así. :'D

Por cierto, aprovecho esto para decir que no continuaré mi fic _Al otro lado de la neblina_, le he encontrado demasiados errores y creo que lo borraré y reescribiré, esta vez sin dichos errores. Lo siento de veras por los que leían ese fic, no me matéis. Dx

De momento, se supone que este fic acaba en el capítulo siguiente. Y después creo que pondré un x-tra (sí, soy guay y digo x-tra en vez de extra) o algo…En fin. No me gusta que los fics acaben en capítulos impares. XD #ManíasDeHappy

De momento, mi fic Gakuen tiene prioridad frente a este. Tengo que planear bien este final para que no me salga frog. [AJAJAJAJAJA CHISTACO]

Y después de esta ida de la olla, respondo. C:

**_Respuesta a Nami-Luna LinusMantita:_**

Yeah, yeah, Arthur gou veri güell with Kiku :D *Capón de Arthur*

Tranquila, el mío es peor seguramente 8'D Y bueno…Espero hacer a Alfie feliz, quiero demasiado a ese maldito americano. XD

**_Respuesta a GriisleChan:_**

Nee, yo prefiero pensar que cada uno tiene su felicidad en alguna parte. XD Y tuve muchos sentimientos encontrados al escribir ese capítulo…Como que al principio iba toda emocionada, happy de la life, y luego me costó mucho. XD No quería hacer a América muy violento, pero…Algo tendría que hacer para que mi dulce Japón le tuviera tirria.

¡Happy se despide! Con un beso y un tomate. (?)

Chau chau!


	10. Un final es un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es mío, lo único mío es la idea y la narración.~

HEEEEEY.

ÚLTIMO CHAPTER.

YESH.

OLEEEEEE MI ARTEEEEEEEE…

Para tardar al escribir caps. Se siente. C:

Por excepción, responderé a los reviews antes del capítulo final. Bicos' yes!

**_Respuesta a IceCreamHeartedAru:_**

Me alegra saberlo :'D Aunque como a ti te va el UsUk, me temí que no te gustara. xD

Veeeen…Ven al lado oscuro… (?)

**_Respuesta a Nami-Luna LinusMantita:_**

FELICIDAD EVERYWHEEEERE *Tirando flores por ahí payasa como ella sola (?)* Naaah, no creo que lo castren. A todos les daría demasiado asco ver las zonas vitales de Alfed. (?)

**_Respuesta a Flowerinastorm:_**

Sí, lo son. *_* Y por eso mismo intenté hacer que la relación avanzase bien, no sé si lo habré conseguido. xD

¡Es que si le hiciera algo realmente grave, me odiaría a mí misma por los siglos de los siglos _forever_!. ;_; No soy capaz de hacerle pupa a Kiku, snif…

Bueno, chicos, llegó la hora…

_¡Let's read!_

* * *

Canadá le enseñó el móvil a su hermano, con una ligera sonrisita que el americano no pudo interpretar. Había algo raro en ella, y en la pantalla del móvil de última generación brillaban palabras que Alfred se había memorizado de tanto ver.

_Arthur Kirkland. 20 de Diciembre de XXXX. 19:47_

_En la mi antigua casa, el 24 de Diciembre._

_Bye._

-… ¿Te ha invitado a ti también, _bro_? ¿Por qué lo haría?

El canadiense rió un poco, dejando aún más extrañado a su hermano mayor.

-No lo sé, _brother_. Pero… ¿Podemos ir juntos, maple? El aura que tiene ahora el caserón de Artie no me gusta, maple…

-¿Y por qué no va tu marido contigo?-alzó una ceja. No lo había dicho con maldad ninguna, y eso Matthew lo sabía, pero le dolió un poco.

-E-Er…Arthur no le invitó, maple...Ya sabes, con lo mal que se llevan…-rió de nuevo, cosa que acabó por convencer a Alfred.

-Mmm…¡Está bien, _bro_! ¡Yo seré el _hero_ que te proteja de los fantasmas de la casa de Arthur!-soltó una risotada, y tanto Canadá como él se dieron cuenta de un detalle.

Lo había conseguido. Había conseguido decir el nombre de Arthur sin ningún problema. El canadiense sonrió más ampliamente. Tal vez la idea no hubiese sido tan mala desde un principio.

* * *

La mansión estaba ya en proceso de ser abandonada. Las luces de Navidad eran la única pálida iluminación de la calle, y Alfred detectó unas extrañas formas en la fachada, de piedra negra. Tampoco se fijó mucho, pues en ese momento el 90% de su escasa capacidad de concentración estaba en limpiar Texas-sus hermosas gafas-de la manchita que le había hecho _sin querer_ Canadá con un dedo.

Nah, "sin querer", una porra. Pero eso solo lo sabía el canadiense.

-B-Bueno, maple…-hizo girar las llaves en su mano nerviosamente, las dos únicas que tenía. Se sentía sucio y malo por haber engañado a su hermano diciendo que había sido sin querer. ¡Jopé, era la peor persona del mundo!-Es hora de entrar.

El americano asintió, bastante emocionado por lo que fuera que había impulsado a Arthur a citarlos a ambos allí. Su hermano miró de reojo hacia atrás mientras abrían la puerta, y finalmente entraron. Hubo un momento totalmente a oscuras, y entonces…

-SURPRISEEEEEEEEEE!

Las luces se encendieron, casi cegando al americano y al canadiense a la vez. Delante de ellos, en medio del pasillo y vestida de algo así como mamá Noel, se encontraba Emily, rodeada de un séquito de enanos y renos…más bien, de gente disfrazada de esos mismos seres. Todos ellos países.

-Kesesesesese! ¡Debería ser yo el que fuera a ir de Papá Noel, joder! ¡Soy demasiado awesome para ir de reno…!-Hungría le pegó una colleja por romper el silencio, pero América lo agradeció. Al menos ahora no todos miraban su cara, que debía ser épicamente heroica en ese momento.

-C-Chicos…Esto es…

-¡Una fiesta sorpresa, tonto!-chilló Emily, la que parecía más emocionada de toda la multitud.

América inspiró hondo, sin acabar de creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Toda esa gente-increíblemente incluido Rusia-estaba allí para él? ¿Por él, en una fecha tan especial?

-_GUYS, YOU'RE SO COOL_!-chilló, un grito digno de hacer explotar cualquier tímpano sano. Si no fuera por el ruido que se creó después, algún invitado hubiera pensado que aquel era el ruido más ensordecedor del universo hallado y por hallar. Pero se equivocaba.

La música hacía que cada célula del cuerpo, especialmente del estómago, de cada país retumbara. Los vecinos, acostumbrados al silencio solo interrumpido por los hechizos del inglés, rápidamente se acercaron a la casa a protestar, consiguiendo tan solo unirse a la alegre fiesta poco después.

Pero, a pesar de todo, una idea cruzaba la cabeza de América aquella noche de Navidad. Quedaba un cabo demasiado suelto para ser ignorado, incluso para el estadounidense, y que le impedía disfrutar del todo de la festividad.

Todo terminó a las tantas de la mañana, siendo China, Canadá y Hong Kong los primeros en irse, seguidos de varios más, algunos incluso ebrios. La casa quedó mortalmente vacía, solo con la presencia de dos norteamericanos.

-_Well_…¿Nos vamos a casa, Alfred?-canturreó Emily alegremente, algo nerviosa al estar a solas con él. Además, sus ojos azules se veían extrañamente distantes…

-_Yes_. Pero antes…tengo que hacer una cosa. ¿Me acompañas?

-_Of…course_. _Let's go_!

* * *

Emily se preguntó seriamente qué hacían allí, en la puerta de una casa de pinta oriental. Se preguntó si ya había estado ahí antes, para que Alfred la llevara.

-Emily…Please, ve a esconderte un momento.

La chica asintió, cada vez más extrañada, y se colocó detrás de un banco cercano a la casa. Desde allí podría escuchar y ver la escena sin ser vista, pensó.

Vio a un chico de pelo negro y corto y rasgos afeminados abrir la puerta, y retrocediendo un poco al ver a Estados Unidos allí. Sin embargo, el rubio solo hizo una brusca reverencia, alzando la vista para mirar a la otra persona que había salido a la puerta: un chico con una cejas que le debían ocupar el 40% de la cara.

-¿_What the hell_ haces aquí, América?-gruñó este, rodeando protectoramente la cintura del japonés y una clara expresión de cabreo.

-_I'm sorry_, Kiku. _And_…_Thanks for all_.

Ambos ocupantes de la casa parpadearon, sinceramente sorprendidos por las palabras del norteamericano. No dijeron nada en el medio minuto que Alfred dedicó a la reverencia.

-Yo…Cometí varios errores. Con todo. Especialmente contigo, Japan. Espero que me perdones-murmuró con una sonrisa triste. La sonrisa del japonés fue más bien tranquila y esperanzadora, y el británico solo miraba a América sin saber qué decir.

-No importa, América-san. Todo está olvidado, ¿verdad, Inglaterra?

El inglés suspiro y después asintió, mascullando algo que Emily no pudo oír pero que agrandó la sonrisa del rubio.

-_Thanks again! ¡Good night, the hero_ se retira!-gritó con una se sus sonoras carcajadas. Emily suspiró con alivio, ya parecía que su amigo-¿por qué le sonaba raro llamarlo así?-había vuelto a ser él mismo. Y lo mejor, había algo…Algo nuevo en él.

Oh, dios. Tal vez estuviera…¿madurando? Bah, eso nunca pasaría con Alfred.

-Hey-antes de darse cuenta, el chico la llamaba otra vez, tendiéndole amablemente una mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Volvemos a casa? Yo te llevo.

-_Ok_! _Let's go_!-chilló la estadounidense, cogiendo su mano con fuerza.

* * *

Vale.

Final fluff. Muy fluff. Más que Kumajiro. E incluso OoC, tal vez. Espero que me perdonéis. 8'D

Y que me perdonéis por haber tardado TANTO y haberle dedicado casi completamente el final a América, que se supone que era el malo de la historia. Sorry…otra vez. (?)

Y permitidme decirlo: POR FIN. POR FIN. MI PRIMER AHYRBRBDBSDF FIC ACABADO. Soy feliz. w AHORA PODRÉ DEDICARME AL 2P!SPAMANO Y A DORMINAR EL MUNDO, WIIIII. (?)

Bueno, lo siento si el final no ha sido del todo de vuestro gusto. xD Y si os ha gustado, genial. *^* No, no habrá segunda parte. No le encuentro sentido hacerla. :'''D

Chau chau! Con amor, HappyTomato. 3


End file.
